That Moment between You and I
by sophannically
Summary: While filming the scene between Kurt and Blaine in the hallway in Prom Queen Darren realized 2 things.First:Saying that Chris was an incredible actor was an understatement.And Second:Seeing Chris Colfer cry like that was not something he was prepared for!


**Hello everyone,**

**I don´t really know why I wrote this. All I can say is that that scene always amaze me when I watch it. It´s just so PURE! I don´t really know how to describe it. **

**Anyway, I like seeing behind the obvious and I really wanted to write about how Darren and Chris could have felt in that moment. **

**I hope I don´t disappoint anyone´s headcanon. This is just how I see it. **

**I have to admit that I ship CrissColfer but for anyone who doesn´t like that ship as a romance, don´t worry this is friendship. Well maybe it´s a bit more than that. More soul mate like. But no romance! I promise!**

**That being said I would love to hear what you think about this so please leave me a review.**

**This is a one-shot but I could wirte a sequel if you want to.**

**I also have to warn you that English isn´t my native language but I tried and I am pretty sure it´s not that bad. So please just give it a shot!**

**Thanks**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>That moment between you and I<p>

Darren knew that Chris was an amazing actor. Of course he knew that. After all, he had been there when Chris had won his Golden Globe. He, himself, had been there when Chris showed his incredible talent. He still wasn´t over how Chris managed not to laugh during the _Animal_ shoot.

So yes, he knew that Chris could act.

But what he witnessed right then and there took his breath away once again.

It was pretty late. They had filmed the whole day and everyone was tired and wanted to go home. Those prom clothes maybe looked pretty but they definitely weren´t that comfortable. Especially not the third day in a row and after another 12 hours of wearing.

They had filmed a lot that day. _Dancing Queen_, Quinn´s and Santana´s emotional outburst. And now the only scene that was left was the scene in the hallway between Kurt and Blaine.

To say that Darren was scared shitless was an understatement. He really wanted everything to be perfect. Not only for the fans but for Kurt and Blaine. That moment was important for their relationship and he just couldn´t mess this up.

Chris on the other hand was as calm as always. Darren watched him before they started filming. The boy sat in his chair, completely unaware of his surroundings, and looked down at his script. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and Darren was uncertain whether or not he should risk talking to him right now.

But he really needed to talk to someone. He took a deep breath and flopped down in the chair next to Chris. The glasz eyed actor nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Darren! You scared me." He stated and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Sorry! Didn´t mean to." Darren answered sheepishly.

Chris studied him for a second. He took in the gelled helmet of hair (he really hated that gel, Darren´s curls were so soft without the gel, it was a shame), his slumped posture that showed how worn out the hazel eyed man really was and his face.

One look in the other´s eyes was enough for him to know that something important was on Darren´s mind.

"Spill it!"

Darren´s eyebrows rose in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What´s going on in the crazy mind of yours?"

"You mean besides the random craziness?"

Chris nodded.

Darren let out a long sigh and unconsciously scratched the back of his neck. He always did that when he was unsure of something,

"I am just nervous, I guess." He answered honestly after a few quiet seconds.

"Why are you nervous? As far as I am concerned, am I the one who has to cry and not you."

"Yeah, but that´s just it. What am I supposed to do when you stand there and cry?" Darren said and ran a hand through his hair. His face quickly scrunched up in disgust and he used one of the tissues he needed for that scene to clean his hand. He always forgot that there was so much gel in his hair.

Chris didn´t say anything at first. He just looked at the older man and thought about said actor´s problem.

"Just…do what you think is right. You are a really good actor and I just KNOW that you will do just fine. Don´t overthink it." He finally answered.

Darren sighed once again and nodded. "You´re right. Thanks!"

He smiled at the countertenor and stood up. "Okay, let´s do this."

Chris laughed (a sound that made Darren´s heart beat a little faster) and gracefully slipped out of his chair.

Five minutes later, Ryan yelled _ACTION_, Chris took a calming breath and started his usual procedure.

_You´re Kurt. Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. Kurt Hummel. __Kurt. Humiliated Kurt. Helpless Kurt. Heartbroken Kurt. Disappointed Kurt. You´re Kurt. Not Chris. KURT._

He opened his eyes when he could feel the salty wet of tears on his cheeks. And as always he suddenly really WAS Kurt. And he really felt hurt. He was disappointed and humiliated and just wanted to crawl under the covers of his bed.

A last calming breath, that in the end was more a helpless sob than a calming breath, and he started running down the hallway.

"I have never been so humiliated." He sobbed and pressed his hand against his mouth. He could barely see through all the tears but luckily he had walked down these corridors so often that he didn´t have to fear running into a wall.

Blaine, or was it Darren?, he wasn´t sure anymore, yelled after him, begging him to stop.

He took a few last steps, away from the gym, away from the hurt, and then finally stopped and turned towards the other boy.

"Don´t you get how stupid we were?" he started and helplessly let his hand fall to his side.

Darren, who at that moment really had problems to BE Blaine, took a sharp breath when he saw Chris, no it was KURT´s, red rimmed eyes and the tear streaked cheeks.

"We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that…that no one cared like…like some better progress had been made." The sobbing boy continued and Darren, he wasn´t Blaine anymore, was pretty sure that his heart broke right then and there.

"But it´s still the same." The countertenor shook his head, tried to forget about everything that had happened during the last few minutes. A task that didn´t work.

Once again his hand flew to his face and he pressed it against his mouth to muffle the sob that escaped him.

It was quiet for a few seconds and Darren had to look away.

"It´s just a s…stupid joke." He tried and stepped closer. He wanted to comfort that boy. He wanted to protect him from every hurtful word. He wanted to hug him to his chest and never let go.

"No it´s not. All that hate…" The younger boy began once again and pointed towards the gym. "…they were just afraid to say it out loud, so they did it by secret ballad." He snapped and had to take a breath to swallow another sob.

He looked away from Darren and his voice was filled with hurt. Pure hurt that broke Darren´s heart with every word. "I am one big, ominous, practical joke!"

He turned away and walked a few steps. Darren was acutally thankful for that. He couldn´t bear to see that look on Chris´ face any longer.

Still with his back towards Darren he announced: "I am not going back in there. No way."

He was calmer now, the sobbing had stopped but the hurt was still there. It felt like a cold hand was wrapped around his heart and squeezed hard and mercilessly. Breathing was easier now but he still felt like he didn´t get enough air.

His hand once again on his face he shook his head. For Darren it looked like he was thinking about something. Like there was a big fight going on in Chris´, no Kurt´s, head.

The shorter man leaned heavily against the lockers and then slowly slid down. There was a lot to process right now and he was pretty sure that his knees would give out any second. It was difficult for him to even think straight. Reminding his text seemed impossible but he somehow still managed to do it.

"Would you at least sit down?" He asked. His eyes followed Chris as the other paced the floor. Darren felt so helpless at that moment. That was what he was afraid of. Sitting there with no idea what to do and the need to protect Chris.

"Do you wanna go?" He continued saying his text. In reality he really just wanted to disappear from where he was. To go back in time and stop those people from hearting such a selfless boy. But that was stupid. This was fictional. None of this was real. But then why did he feel like Chris was seriously hurt? He knew the other could act but… seeing him like that was almost too much for Darren.

"You don´t have to go back in there." Darren said and that actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

Chris slowly turned around and shook his head. "Wasn´t this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away?"

And suddenly Darren was reminded that he was supposed to be BLAINE. He quickly closed his eyes and looked away. _Blaine! Not Darren! BLAINE!_

"If we leave all it´s gonna do is give me a lump too." Chris stated and Darren finally looked up at him. He knew what was coming.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

Chris looked away once again and from the look on his face it was clear that the fight in this head was over. That one side had won. And Darren knew which side it was.

"I am going to go back in there and get coronated." He said and Darren couldn´t help himself.

He stared at Chris in awe. That boy, no, that MAN in front of him was so strong and wise and so damn beautiful. He couldn´t look away. It was like he was under a spell. Chris´ spell.

"I am gonna show them that it doesn´t matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back…" He stated and with every word he stepped closer to where Darren was sitting on the floor.

"They. Can´t. Touch. Me. They can´t touch us…" He kneeled down next to Darren and took his hands in his. "…or what we have." He finished and Darren automatically leaned closer to him. He needed to be close to Chris. It wasn´t only about comforting anymore. It was about wishing that he had as much courage as Chris had. And that was not Blaine speaking. That was Darren and Darren wasn´t shy or something. He had courage. But not as much as Chris. He realized that in that moment.

He was now kneeling himself and offered Chris one of the tissues. Chris took it and cleaned his face while Darren stood up.

He held his hand out and looked down at Chris with so much adoration that for the first time since they started filming Chris was startled. What was going on in Darren´s head?

"You´re ready for this?" He asked. Chris looked him in the eyes for a second and then took his hand.

Once he was standing too, a loud _CUT!_ broke the silence.

But it was still silent. Nobody was talking and almost everyone was staring at either Chris or Darren.

And then the younger actor smiled at Darren and Darren knew he was Chris again. Finally giving in this huge urge he embraced Chris is a big, tight hug.

"You´re killing me, you know that?" He whispered in Chris ear.

The younger actor grinned against Darren´s neck and answered: "What´s going on with you? You have seen me crying before."

"But not like this. Not like…shit Chris! You broke my heart several times there. Don´t do that again."

"I´ll try." The glasz eyed man answered and then stepped away a bit.

The two actors were still smiling at each other and without saying a word they completely understand the other one.

They would talk about it. Later, in Chris´ apartment while watching a Disney movie and eating pizza, they would talk about it.

And neither of them would ever forget that day. And when Chris won another Golden Globe the next year, he and Darren shared a knowing smile.

Whatever happened that day, it was their secret. And only there´s. And that was enough for them.


End file.
